Done
by rosafirefly
Summary: What happens when Blaine is alone for Thanksgiving and just wants to hear Kurt's voice one more time?I wrote this for the Holiday Mini Bang. It's not edited, and I probably made some stupid mistakes. I'm sorry. I really need to get this posted though. I promise I will actually continue this and I won't abandon it.Warnings: Suicide,past self harm


Blaine was tearing himself apart because he screwed up the one thing that was good in his life. his parents were never home and Cooper was in LA, so he was truly alone. He has glee club, but most of the people there are Kurt's friends, and none of the new people really clicked with him. He was so tired of no one noticing how much he was struggling. The one person who would notice hates him now.

Soon enough it is Thanksgiving break. He's gonna be alone again for the holiday. He doesn't even remember the last time his family was all together for a holiday. The last year wasn't bad since he was able to spend most of it with Kurt. This was horrible. He had heard from Tina that Kurt wasn't even coming home until Christmas. He didn't blame him.

Sometimes, Blaine is just so tired of existing. He has a journal he keeps when things get to be too much. It's where he writes his final letters. He hasn't gotten it out since before Dalton. Before Kurt really. He always had a reason to stay strong. Once he started at Dalton, he had the Warblers. Then he had Kurt. Now, he has no one.

Hidden between the pages is the razor he would use sometimes. It was never used that often, but it was there. No one knows about the fact that he used to cut. He was planning on telling Kurt at some point, but he wasn't sure how. He does know about the book though. When Blaine first told him about it, Kurt made him promise to call him if he ever got the book out again. He knew Kurt probably wouldn't answer but he called anyway.

"Hello! You've reached Kurt! I'm busy right now, but I'll call you later." Blaine knew he wouldn't, but he left a message anyway.

"I-Kurt. I know you told me to stop calling, but I promised you I'd tell you if I got the book out. I don't want to break more of my promises. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm probably ruining your thanksgiving, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. I love you."

Kurt awoke a few hours later to his phone ringing constantly. Groaning, he picked it up and saw five voicemails and eight missed calls. Most of which were from cooper. Cooper was actually calling again.

"Cooper?"

"Oh, thank god. Listen, have you heard from my little brother today?"

"No. I haven't talked to him since the beginning of October. Why?"

"I was going to surprise him for Thanksgiving, but he's not answering his phone. I can tell he's rejecting the calls. I'm just really worried."

"I think he called me earlier. Let me check my voicemail and see if he left a message."

Kurt hung up and immediately called his voicemail. Blaine's message was first. As soon as he started talking he could tell something was wrong. All Kurt heard was "the book" and "One last time"

Immediately hanging up, he called Cooper back.

"Cooper, we have a problem. "

"Obviously."

"No, Cooper. Listen. He got the book out."

"Shit. I'm almost home. Did he say anything else?"

"Just that he wanted to hear my voice one last time."

"Okay. I'll let you know what's going on once I get there."

Cooper pulled up to the house, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Blaine's car still in the driveway. He sprinted in the door and up the stairs to enter a scene he will never forget. Blaine was unconscious, and his wrist was cut open and bleeding pretty badly.

"Fuck Blaine."

Cooper immediately called 911 and told them what happened.

"Kurt. Hey. The ambulance is on it's way. He was unconscious and bleeding."

"Oh god. I'll get the next flight out."

"Kurt. It's okay. You don't have to."

"This is my fault Cooper. I need to be there to fix this."

"Don't you have work though?"

"Cooper Anderson, no force will stop me from being there for Blaine. So don't even try."

"Fine. Let me know your flight info when you get it."

"Of course."

Kurt hung up the phone and then proceeded to have a breakdown.

"Kurt? What's wrong." Rachel asked.

"It's Blaine. He….he hurt himself."

"That's not really what happened is it?"

"I don't know how much he wants people to know."

"You want me to book your plane tickets for you?"

"You are an angel. Thank you."

"No problem. Besides, you look like you could use a break."

Rachel ran to her room to book the tickets, while Kurt curled into a ball and sighed. Why would Blaine do this? He had an idea but he didn't want to assume anything until he had talked to Blaine himself.

"Hey. Your flight leaves at 8. I'd eave now though since lines are gonna be bad."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. Go take care of him."


End file.
